<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Love Someone... by frozengay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848005">When You Love Someone...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay'>frozengay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, Gay, Holidays, LGBT, One Shot, Riverdale, Romance, cheryl is soft, choni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Cheryl and Toni are still in the serpents, Cheryl is a badass now and arrow wielding softie with a hero complex, and Toni is pretty sure the best moment of her life was waking up from her coma to Cheryl’s voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Love Someone...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deadeye lined up another shot at her target. A large, mannequin of a man. She let it go with a swish and sighed, dropping her bow to her side, relaxing her position. She took her hood down and let the wind move her red locks back, breathing in the crisp air and letting her eyes flutter close, the sunlight beaming down on her. It was days like these that made her horrible upbringing worth it. Because how would she have been able to understand such a lovely moment like this, and appreciate it, if it was all she knew? </p><p>The grass around her was green for the most part, a slight trickle of water that made its way down thru rocks from sweet water river kept her concentrated. The sun cut through the trees</p><p>Unfortunately, her relaxation was cut short by the shouting of her friend and Serpent king, who came running down the hill to where she practiced in solitude.</p><p>"What is it, Jughead?" She asked impatiently, planting a hand on her hip </p><p>Tears filled his eyes; he covered his mouth while grabbing at his beanie with the other "Oh, Cheryl..." he murmured out.</p><p>The stoic look on the redheads face softened when she saw the state Jughead was in. They may not be the best of friends, but they still remained a family with the other Riverdale heroes<br/>"What is it, Jughead?"</p><p>He took a deep breath, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans "Toni, she..." he trailed off, biting at his lip "She was out on patrol, with all thats been happening we had our watch set up as you know and... she... she was shot." </p><p>All the blood in Cheryl's body ran cold, as she did, running up the steep hill and back to the serpent camp, without so much as taking a breather to get back to her girlfriend. Her lungs were burning, but she didn't dare stop. </p><p>"Toni!" She screamed, running into the camp, pushing past the group surrounding the medical tent "Toni, Jesus Christ..." she breathed out, looking down at the frail, unconscious state the serpent was in "Mon Cherie..." she softly said, stroking the brown hair that clung to her forehead</p><p>"Who. Did. This." She demanded to no one In particular, shooting glares at each and everyone of the wide eyed serpents </p><p>FP stood from his spot on the ground, where Cheryl didn't even notice him, and grabbed her by the shoulder firmly "She is not dead. Do you hear me? And when we know for sure that shes okay, we will find whoever did this. But for now, Toni needs you."</p><p>That's when the tough Blossom allowed herself to breakdown; sobbing and falling to her knees. There was a gauze wrap around Toni's chest, and the only sign of her still alive was the light falls of her chest. </p><p>"Everyone out." Cheryl said with finality, grasping at the loose bed sheet till her knuckles turned white "NOW!"</p><p>The serpents all filled out of the tent, leaving her alone with her girlfriend. The silent beeps of the heart monitor being the only thing to stop her from losing her mind at the silence </p><p>"Oh Tee-Tee, if this were a fairytale true loves kiss would be enough to wake you up. But.." she let out a shaky breath, her lip quivering "But even so you remain my saviour."</p><p>She smiled softly down at the darker girl, and left a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>She casted a look around the room for any evidence that could help her. The small girls serpent jacket, with a hole in it right where she was shot; a bunch of bloody rags. And... a bullet. Gold with a rose tip, from what she could tell despite the coating of blood.</p><p>The deadeye stood, a fire sparking in her eyes, and put her red serpent jacket on, grabbed her bow she discarded on the floor and left </p><p>It was night, around 1 am when Cheryl finished tracking. She tracked animals in the winter with her father and Jason when both were alive, so luckily she was skilled at finding the spot Toni was shot, by the blood streaks left where FP and Jughead dragged her to safety. </p><p>Cheryl leaned down, and swiped her finger along the nearly dried blood. A low growl left her lips before she stood, looking around the cliff for the Gargoyles, or Ghoulies, or even her own mother. She was going to kill anyone who crossed her path.</p><p>***<br/>"Oh Tee-Tee, if this were a fairytale true loves kiss would be enough to wake you up. But... But even so you remain my saviour." </p><p>I could hear Cheryl but it was distant. Sort of like a memory. My body was cold. Freezing nearly. I felt like I wasn't even in my own body. </p><p>But I could feel the warmth of Cheryl's hand in mine. I could smell her Primrose perfume, which helped counteract the blood in the back of my mouth. I couldn't speak, move. Or even open my eyes. I could hear my brothers crying, feel the sobs in Cheryl's body when she laid beside me. But I couldn't even squeeze her hand to let her know I was alive. And that was the most painful thing.</p><p>I was shot on my patrol. That hurt pretty damn bad too. </p><p>I was awake, I could hear myself talking and could see the shadows of people looming over me. But everytime I tried to move, I passed out.</p><p>****<br/>Cheryl was crouched in a tree where she climbed, her bow and arrow at the ready. She'd been like that for the better part of an hour, and her eyes were itching, tired, but she wasn't about to give up. Not when revenge was just at her grasp. I had to avenge mon cherie. We may fight, I may have nearly ruined the serpents. But I wasn't about to let her near-death go freely. <br/>Before Cheryl could finish her monologue, three men stampered down the path near her spot. Drunken no doubt, laughing. And most importantly, the largest man was swinging his 9mm Glisten around. </p><p>Hm, seems the pig's come to its own roast Cheryl thought, smirking to herself. She pulled her string back, aiming directly between the big brutes eyes. </p><p>"Any last words, drunken fool?" Cheryl murmured softly, her fingers uncurling on the arrow</p><p>She shot the arrow, a hand caught it before it could wound the man “What the fuck?" Cheryl murmured, letting her defence down when she noticed Jughead was holding it, dropping it to the floor and grabbing her by the arm "what the hell do you think you're doing Cheryl?" He demanded more than asked, pulling her down from where she sat "I need to kill him. He nearly murdered my girlfriend, and god knows if she'll even wake up." Cheryl admitted, letting her stone cold appearances fall </p><p>Jug shook his head, sighing, and grabbed the bullet Cheryl held in her hand "This? A 7mm rem mag. It wouldn't fit into his shitty pistol. The bullet that was shot at Toni was from a rifle." He sighed glancing at the drunken fools pretending to shoot each other "You may know how to track and about bows Blossom, but guns are a lot more complicated. Those guys aren't gang members; just some idiot rednecks."</p><p>Cheryl grunted in frustration, and he put both hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him "Toni's been taken to the ER. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we'll ride over in the morning when visiting hours are open."<br/>She allowed him to pull her away from the sight they were in and back to the camp. </p><p>****<br/>I could see a bright light shining on my eyelids, and I desperately wanted it to move away. It was bad enough I was in the condition I was, I didn't need to be poked and prodded as well. It smelt like saline and... mint? I'm guessing the breath of whatever doctors they had looking me over. </p><p>I could feel a needle in my arm, and distantly hear the doctors talking </p><p>"...could've died... elk shot..."</p><p>Yep, an elk bullet right next to my heart. Grazed one of my chambers. Luckily it was a straight shot, I knew that much from the searing pain in my back. </p><p>I was patched up, from the exhaustion I felt and the numbing feeling all over, im guessing I just came to. It wasn't the smell of my loves perfume, or the warmth of her hand on mine. Just cold, and the gut wrenching smell of a hospital. </p><p>****<br/>I woke up, or got up, with an inability to actually sleep since the warm big spoon I was so used to wasn't by my side, and instead holed up alone and probably terrified of where she was.</p><p>It was break of dawn, and I threw on Toni's serpent jacket I sewed back up, typical lipstick, and left our tent. </p><p>I jumped onto the back of Sweetpeas bike, putting my helmet on and clasping it. Jug was busy dealing with the serpent money draught, and plus, I wanted to be alone with her. Sweetpea was just doing me a favour since Toni was like a sister to him.</p><p>When we got there, I made my way into the emergency room and stood there for a while. I didn't think or move, I just stood there staring down the hall. A woman in scrubs came up to me, placing a hand on my arm. I looked at her and she was smiling sympathetically "Looking for someone, sweetie?" I hated how gentle she was being. Like I was going to break at any moment. "I- uh, yeah. Toni- Antoinette Topaz." I stumbled on my words,  and she nodded sadly at me like my puppy just got ran over. <br/>without even blinking I was being led to her room, my feet moving at their own accord. </p><p>I stared at the room number. 246. And almost by a cruel fate,  a clean cut doctor walked up to me. I'm guessing Toni's. <br/>"Ms..." he flipped thru some papers "Blossom? You're Miss. Topaz's partner I'm presuming?" I nodded "Well, Miss. Topaz was shot, wounded pretty severely. She hasn't woken up yet, and because all of the blood she lost we had to put her into a medically induced coma to allow her body time to heal" I started feeling a pressure building up in my chest, and I wanted to punch the wall, punch him, punch myself for not protecting her. I took a deep breath trying to refocus on what he was saying "... the best all of us can do right now, is offer her your support, and be there during her recovery." </p><p>I licked my lips, looking up at him ignoring the unsettling feeling in my stomach "Can she... hear me?" </p><p>He smiled comfortingly "She could, yes." He began. I was waiting for the but "But..." yep there it was. "Every patient reacts differently to the treatments given. Theres no way we can know for sure she'll understand until she's awake and functioning."</p><p>He said some other stuff I didn't care to listen to, until he left. <br/>It felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. <br/>I just stood there for what felt like forever, until I finally let my strength back into my body, and opened the door to Toni's room. </p><p>She didn't look as bruised as before. But still so frail. Her lips were dry, her hair was a mess. She had ivs poking in and out of any part of her. But she was still breathtaking. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and took the empty chair beside her bed, taking her hand in my own. She was so cold. </p><p>"Toni... come back to me... please"</p><p>She didn't move. I didn't expect her to, but still, I thought maybe I could wake her up somehow. </p><p>***<br/>Itd been three weeks since Toni Topaz was put into a coma. No signs of improvement, no signs of... anything. </p><p>Cheryl visited everyday, recounting her days events and making sure her girlfriend looked amazing with makeup, nails, and hair all done to perfection. Right down to the last curl. </p><p>It was the day before Christmas, and the hospital was all done up for the sick kids and teens in the wing. So of course, Cheryl decked out room 246 for her love. Veronica, Betty and their boyfriends were all their, helping to set up. Sweetpea, and Fangs were back at the camp, cleaning it up and holding down the fort. They'd spend a few nights a week sneaking Cheryl in and having a round of drinks with her. They were all getting closer, and it felt nice, after almost a year being together,<br/>Cheryl Blossom finally felt closer to the life she wanted to be apart of.</p><p>"Alright C, were gonna grab some lunch at Pops. Wanna come with?" Veronica smiled, slinging her purse over her shoulder "No, I think I'm going to spend some time with Tee-Tee alone."</p><p>It may have sounded slightly bizarre, what with her wanting to spend time with an unresponsive body. But they all understood, and they didn't judge her for wanting to just be by her side </p><p>"Alright well, I'll bring you back a strawberry shake and some fries." Betty said, smiling as she hugged her cousin "Thank you, guys..."</p><p>The rest of the gang left out the door, and Cheryl smiled softly at the beautiful brunette she'd grown so close to in a few short months "You know T, I always admired you. I remember at the musical, you were always so smiley and supportive, even when I went off on Sierra," she paused letting out a laugh "Or really, anytime I'd pick a fight with somebody." </p><p>Cheryl picked up the guitar Archie lent her, and sat at the foot of the hospital bed, strumming a chord softly "And I really wish you were awake with me now. So you could watch me get so incredibly nervous over you." Cheryl took a beat "But on the off chance you can hear me, I wanted to play a song for you, despite your horrendous taste, one of your favourites."</p><p>Cheryl began strumming her guitar and smiled softly <br/>"It was only a smile but my heart it went wild<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>Just a delicate kiss, anyone could've missed<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>Did I misread the sign?<br/>Your hand slipped into mine<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>You spent the night in my bed,<br/>You woke up and you said<br/>"Well, I wasn't expecting that"<br/>I thought love wasn't meant to last,<br/>I thought you were just passing through<br/>If I ever get the nerve to ask<br/>What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>It was only a word, it was almost mis-heard<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>But it came without fear,<br/>A month turned into a year<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>I thought love wasn't meant to last,<br/>Honey, I thought you were just passing through<br/>If I ever get the nerve to ask<br/>What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>Isn't it strange how a life can be changed<br/>In the flicker of the sweetest smile<br/>We were married in spring<br/>You know I wouldn't change a thing<br/>Without that innocent kiss, what a life I'd have missed<br/>If you'd not took a chance on a little romance<br/>When I wasn't expecting that<br/>Time doesn't take long, three kids up and gone<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>When the nurses they came, said it's come back again<br/>I wasn't expecting that<br/>Then you closed your eyes, you took my heart by surprise<br/>I wasn't expecting that"</p><p>When she finished singing, she was sobbing. Her body was shaking violently, and her makeup was streaming down her face, staining the collar of her shirt. Every moment they shared. The first time they locked eyes, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love, when they stole a bunch of shit during Riverdale's lockdown. Every hug, cuddle, cry. Their romantic getaway for three months. All of it was passing thru her mind like a flashback, and she couldn't help but cry. A mix of pain, happiness. All of it. The best time of her life was spent with Toni. Toni saved her. And she wish she could save her now.</p><p>The group returned, and Cheryl scarfed down her food like she'd never tasted anything in her life "That good, Cher?" Archie laughed, watching the mess fall from her mouth "Mhghm!" She mumbled out, stuffing more fries into her already full mouth.</p><p>"Cheryl weve all been thinking" Veronica started, casting glances at her friends "We want you to spend Christmas with us." </p><p>Cheryl swallowed her food and eyed them suspiciously "Why? And no offence to any of you lesser folk, but whilst I was out alone for months, you guys weren't exactly there. I hope this isn't a sympathy play." </p><p>Veronica sighed and shook her head, sitting down on the chair beside her "No" she began "Its not. Look we acted like jerks, and you did too. But we're older now, and we love you Cheryl. You somehow manipulated your way into our hearts, and we know you don't have any family to spend it with. But you're apart of our family now. So if you don't have any plans, swing by Le Nuite Belle. We'd love to have you there." Veronica finished, smiling as she wrapped an arm around her friend </p><p>"...fine, I'm innnn" she drawled out getting a series of "oh come on's" and "we know you love us" as she was pulled into a group hug.</p><p>"Well you guys better be inviting me too..." </p><p>They all turned wide eyed at the brunette who was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her temples at the massive headache that was coming on  </p><p>"What, Toni? You're awake?" Jughead laughed, basically jumping on her, hugging her like she might slip away again "..need...to...breathe...Jug." She wheezed out, and he loosened his grip but still kept a toothy-grin on his face</p><p>The rest of the group hugged her and welcomed her back to reality warmly, except Cheryl, who was slouching against a wall just staring </p><p>"Cheryl...?" Her cousin asked, softly approaching her "arent you going to...? You know... welcome your girlfriend back?" She asked, laughing softly and nodding over at the rest of them who were chatting happily</p><p>Cheryl swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded, shooting them all a look that said leave-or-you'll-meet-the-better-half-of-my-bow. None of them questioned it and filed out.</p><p>Leaving just the two of them </p><p>"Well good morning to you too, Bombshell" Toni said, leaning her head back to look at her dumbfounded girlfriend with sleepy eyes</p><p>Cheryl just nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. "I'm so happy you're here" Toni tried again, smiling weakly. Without a word, the redhead vixen let the tears stream freely down her face. "Move in with me." </p><p>Of course THATS what I would say to my girlfriend who just woke up from a coma. The first goddamn thing.  Cheryl mentally berated herself</p><p>Toni raised her eyebrows, a curious smirk coming to her lips "'move in with you huh? A permanent type thing? You sure you want to be around me that much." </p><p>That propped Cheryl to move to sit beside her girlfriend, taking her hands in her own "Tee-Tee, if this whole ordeal taught me anything, it's I can't live without you. I have spent every second by your side, not even leaving even for a deal at the Viper." Toni smirked at the imagining of her girlfriend out to get sex toys and drinks for 50% off  "I understand if you don't want to but I jus-" her girlfriend cut her off, planting a firm kiss to her lips "Babe, as you once said, your four post bed is my four post bed. Of course I will  move in with you." She smiled as Cheryl beamed and sat up straight <br/>"Bien! I will have arrangements to move your... things" she said in a way of mild disgust "to our new home!" </p><p>Toni rolled her eyes and pulled her new roommate down to lay beside her, rubbing her back soothingly "By the way? You have to sing for me every day now." </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>